


Жертвоприношение

by Landavi



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landavi/pseuds/Landavi
Summary: Арес не только сильный, но и хитрый. Танатос не только боттом, но и сабмиссив.Аккуратно, оно не только с порно, а ещё и с матом и вообще в настоящем времени написано!
Relationships: Ares/Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 18





	Жертвоприношение

\- Мы похожи больше, чем ты думаешь.  
Танатосу хочется бежать, но он стоит на месте, сложив руки у груди. Он знает: нельзя проявлять слабость, даже если хочется, даже если по-другому уже не можется.  
Он знает об Аресе все, и дело тут не только в любимой добавке к амброзии, любимом оружии, любимой позе в их то сумасшедшей, то неловкой ебле. Он знает, как Арес думает. Он знает, что эта маска самодовольного нахала - попытка спрятать слабые места; он знает, что улыбается Арес по-настоящему только в двух случаях - когда воюет и когда побеждает. Поражения не приносят ему никакого удовлетворения, и эту манию к постоянному превосходству можно сравнить с охотничьими рефлексами Артемиды, с желанием Афины защищать, а Зевса - как бы исподтишка выебываться.  
Также он знает, что единственным достойным противником для Ареса является он сам. Смерть не может умереть, но и Война никогда не прекратится. Другое дело, что Танатосу лень доминировать над всем, что шевелится, а вот Аресу это зачем-то надо.  
\- Не скажи, - роняет он слова, зная, куда они попадут. - Мама меня любит.  
Он смотрит, как мозолистые ладони собираются в кулаки. У Ареса божественная выдержка, и это - просто знак ему, глупому Танатосу, что он злится, но Танатос знает, что потом, когда они расстанутся и разойдутся каждый по своим делам, Арес будет проматывать эти слова в голове и злиться по-настоящему.  
По-настоящему злой Арес - не то, что хочется повстречать в темном переулке. Не то, что вообще хотелось бы когда-то повстречать.  
Единственное, чего Танатос не может себе простить - это то, что однажды он уступил, и теперь расплачивается за это сполна.  
\- Почему тебе не нравится, когда я так делаю?  
Кулаки разжимаются, снова превращаются в раскрытые ладони. Они ложатся на голые плечи Танатоса - и мнут, вжимая в каменный алтарь.  
Он вздыхает, думает «Больше потрахаться же негде, гений».  
\- Потому что никому не нравится, когда их насилуют.  
\- Мог бы сопротивляться.  
\- Не вижу смысла. - Снова вздыхает. - И ты это знаешь.  
\- Да, знаю.  
Арес считает растягивание и смазку уделом слабых (то есть людей и всяких недорослей типа Гермеса). Танатос знает, что Ареса возбуждает, когда ему сопротивляются, и умышленно не делает ничего, чтобы помочь ему поднять бронзовое копьё между ног для боя, но с каких-то пор Аресу этого и не требуется. Танатос боится только одного: что теперь он возбуждает этого недоделанного сатира таким, какой он есть. Это значит, что Арес уже не отъебется.  
Он входит всегда жёстко, не дожидаясь, пока тело Танатоса начнет испытывать интерес к происходящему. Танатос закусывает губу, сдерживая хрип, и разводит ноги, чтобы хотя бы одному из них было легче. Арес медлит, потом начинает двигаться. Его стальные пальцы держат за талию так, что Танатосу кажется: ещё немного, и темные ногти порвут кожу, залезут внутрь, да, внутрь - в нутро...  
Он старается не извиваться, но точка невозврата пройдена, поэтому всё-таки вьётся, закрывает глаза, цепляется за плечи. Что бы ни делал Арес, дыхание сбивается моментально - и от ощущения навалившейся мощи, и от подсознательного желания поучаствовать в процессе не только в роли тряпичной куклы для бессмысленного траха.  
Танатос никогда не замечает, как втягивается. Секунду назад, как ему думается, он просто лежит, терпит, молчит, а потом, через ту же секунду, уже его руки где-то там жмут, где бьётся жила, где горит сердце. Уже он тянется навстречу, кусается, вздрагивает и откидывается на каменное ложе.  
Боги существуют за счёт жертв. Ни один из богов, кроме Ареса, не додумался приносить жертву самому себе - особенно из того, кто является воплощением смерти и бессмертия в одной бутыли. И чем больше он трахает Танатоса, чем шире у того становятся зрачки и лихорадочнее ходит грудь, не справляясь с дыханием, тем сильнее становится Бог Войны.  
Под конец Танатос всегда отпускает себя. Он больше не контролирует ситуацию, потому что отдал бразды правления - и замечательно! Он расслабляется, стонет, подаётся навстречу болезненным рывкам, и возбуждается от самого ощущения того, что может кому-то этот контроль просто передать. Он делает это искренне и осмысленно.  
Арес ещё ни разу его не подводил.  
Арес вгрызается в кожу на шее - Танатос заранее снимает _всю_ одежду, включая украшения, иначе им не сдобровать, и после того, как он ощущает течение собственной крови вниз, на камень, он кончает. Арес - вслед за ним.  
Никогда Танатос не чувствует себя в таком пекле. Всего миг он даёт Аресу на ощущение победы.  
Потом, чувствуя, как теперь течет не кровь и не из шеи, неловко приподнимается на локтях. Взгляд не может сфокусироваться - Танатос чувствует такую негу, что шевелиться особо и не хочется, но что-то внутри все равно подгоняет его собрать свое бренное тело по кускам и выместись отсюда поскорее.  
Арес защелкивает широкое золотое кольцо у него на шее. Танатос знает: собственничество.  
\- Нас уже заждались, - бархатный голос затекает в уши горьким, диким медом. Танатос берет косу и рассеянно кивает. - Принеси мне хороший улов, Бог Смерти.  
\- Только если будешь стараться так же, как надо мной, - говорит Танатос в ответ и взмывает в воздух. Уже высоко в небе он слышит вкрадчивый смех - Арес снова радуется победе.


End file.
